Game On (Percabeth)
by OneHellaOfAJackson
Summary: Annabeth is the school nerd. She gets bullied and doesn't have any friends excepted for piper. Piper brings her to the school soccer game and she meets someone... Percy is hyped for the new game. The games starts and he starts to go down hill. Until a grey eyed girl caught his eyes. She cheered and game him confident, will his team win?
1. Fated to fall and break a arm, leg, an

****Yolo what's good guys? Honest, I spent to much time on wattpad. I go on wattpad so often that I only do my first, second, and third period class homework, I do the rest at** **lunch... Hopefully mom's and teachers don't read my storys...**

 **Anyways y'all going be cringing out at my story, and keep in mind, just making this for fun, don't take it too seriously...**

 **DISCLAIMERS: IDOITS, IS UNCLE RICKS NAME RAVIN, I GUESS NOT. BISHES I DO NOT OWN PJO** **OR HOO!****

 **Annabeth**

I was currently being dragged by Piper, my only friend I should add, through the hallway.

"Piper McLean! Let go of me this instance!" I said.

Piper just rolled her eyes and said,"Keep it down, will you. We're just going to a soccer game. It's not the end of the world, you can study and do your homework later."

"I'm am not going to risk missing my homework Piper!"

"Stop being so grumpy and chill out a bit, will ya? You need to have some fun, stop being so uptight and just come with me. Plus, I already bought the tickets!"

After what seemed like forever, we were outside in the schools soccer field. A lot of people were already filled in the bleachers. I sighed and plopped myself down next to Piper, who already found a seat. After about 5 minutes, the teams came on. It was orange versus purple. Our school was known as the big three (Don't ask me how they came up with _this_ name, sounds like some sort of...of Greek mythology), and the opposing team was known as the soaring eagles.

Eleven players were on the field while the rest were on bench. The three most popular boys in our school were playing on the field. Nico Di Angelo was the defender. Jason Grace was the goalie. And last but not least, Perseus Jackson, captain of the soccer _and_ swim team, was playing was the forward. I'll admit it, he's kind of cute...ugh Annabeth, your not suppose to think about this, plus, I'm the nerd, and nerds don't get to go out with popular kids, especially one like Percy.

"-don't you think so Annie? Annie? Earth to Annabeth?"

I looked up."Oh, uh, can you say that again?"

"Who were you looking at Annabeth?" Piper smirked. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks.

"Um...n-no one, I was j...just-"

"Then can you explain why your blushing and stuttering?" Piper had a smug smirk on her face."Was it Nico-wait, it can't be since he already has boyfriend, Will Solace. Is it Jason, if it is young lady you better keep your eyes off of him becau-" Piper blushed."Um...yeah, please just forget everything I said about Jason, you know what, let's move on. Was it... Percy! Yes has to be Percy! He seems fit for you. Oooohh, what a great ship name! I can already see it, Percabeth!" Piper spread her hands out as she said "Percabeth".

I facepalmed."Please, can you be quie-"

Oh, thank gods for that goal. As soon as Percy scored, the crowd started cheering like crazy. He was meeting everyone's eyes one at a time... until it reached mines.

 ****After the game****

 **Percy**

That was, in fact, the best team we played in a long time. It was a close game. The scores came out as 4:3, we won by a single point, thanks to Jason and Nico's last minute shot. That reminds me, that girl in the crowd... one word to describe her:

 _Beautiful_

Anyways, she's friends with Piper McLean, Jason's crush. If they get along great, then who says me and Jason won't get along with them. Jason came up to me.

He said."Tough game, eh? We were lucky enough to even get those two points."

I smiled wryly."Yeah, I guess..."

Jason frowned."Something wrong dude?"

"No no, it's just... girl problem, I guess."

"Ain't we all looking for girls." Jason chuckled.

"Yeah, I know but, I already found one, just don't know if she'll like my back. Plus, I nevered talked to her before, saw her today at the game today."

"Whoa, you meet her today and your already falling for her, that's like...like, the fastest time you fell for a someone, which, well, isn't saying much since you never fell for a girl before." Jason winked at me.

I sighed."Maybe your right, I just don't want to scare her away. And by the way Jason, She's a friend of Piper."

Jason's eyes widen."You like Annabeth Chase? Dude, you should really help her out if I were you. You have no idea what Drew and her group does to her..." Jason frowned."And, Piper's her _only_ friend, you should really do something."

I felt...angry. And sad. And still angry. I always knew Drew and her _"friends"_ were bad news, I just never really knew who they would go after. Every since freshman year, Drew has been trying everything to get my attention, nothing worked. I had my eyes on one girl and one girl only.

I got up from where I was sitting... Only to find my feets numb on fall on my face.

Yep. What a great day!

 **Probably my longest chapter I ever written in wattpad. Whew, that was so much work.(not)**? ﾟﾘﾕ? ﾟﾘﾕ? ﾟﾘﾬ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾓ? ﾟﾘﾓ? ﾟﾘﾌ? ﾟﾘﾌ

 **-Ravin**


	2. Outrageous, Hot, Amazing Percy

****Tell me how this story is so far. This in fact, is my first story I thought up of all on my own... The rest of the stories I wrote were references to other stories or movies or songs 94-**

 **You know what? Nevermind*****

**Annabeth**

Yippee! Another day of hell, and by hell I mean school. School wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to deal with Drew and her group of life size barbie dolls. Hopefully, she hasn't seen my looking at Percy, other wise, I might get the worst beating I ever got. Almost everyone in the school knows about Drew's not-so-secret crush on Percy. Most people know this because they were there when Percy turned her down so many times. No matter how much time Percy said he wasn't interested, she would still keep throwing herself at him. My train of thoughts were interrupted when I heard voices behind me.

"Oh look what we have here! If it isn't Miss Annabarf herself!" Drew said smugly. Her group started giggling.

 _Oh gods, what a bunch of losers._

I decided to ignore them, which was a very rash decision. I felt a kick in my leg and I winced in pain.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Blondie!"

Another kick.

Then a punch.

More kicks and soon I was on the floor. I used my hands to block my face. The hits kept coming. I peeked through my hands and saw a fist coming towards my face. I braced myself... but the hit never came.

"Leave her the fuck alone." I heard someone say. Was that...Percy?

"Oh please Percy, please don't telling me your standing up for this piece of garbage!"

"Her names Annabeth!" Percy growled. Wait, how does he know my name? Should I be creeped out or happy?

"I don't care what her name is. You know you belong with me." Drew said, putting a hand on Percy's chest. Percy made a face of disgust and pushed it away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Percy growled.

"Why can't you tell your the one for me?! Is it that hard to say _I love you_?"

"Yes because I don't love you. I even made a song for you, it goes like this..." Percy started singing, and I swear the lyrics of this song was hilarious, you should of seen Drew's face.

"I ain't been gettin' high

Well maybe a little, baby I don't wanna lie

I know when you text me girl, I don't always reply

Well you're not an angel either, you can't even fly

I notice, you think that you know shit

All this shade that's comin' at me, I wonder who throws it

They can't see the vision, boy they must be out of focus

That's a real hot album homie, I wonder who wrote it, oh shit

Otay, pray them niggas go away

Always hella clowns around it look like Cirque Du Soleil

This is not the album either, these are just the throwaways

This shit still so cold when it drop, it's gonna be a mothafuckin' snow day

Ayy, boy is good and he knows it, he don't say it, he shows it"

The crowd that formed around us started to oohhh. Percy bent down next me and helped me up.

"Come on." He muttered in my ear.

 **Boi... I sounded gay, making the chapter name this... since I am in fact, a dude... Awkward**? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾘﾅ

 **-Ravin**


	3. My Fault

****Sorry for doing what I'm going to do in this story... I didn't know how to add the drama so I did this... ****

**Piper**

I swear, I will strangle the life out of the Stoll brothers. Travis, more specifically. It was lunch time and I was currently marching over to the table Travis was sitting at.

"Were you the one that made that picture of Annabeth during biology class?" I demanded as soon as I was there.

Everyone at the table turned and faced me.

Travis looked at me sheepishly , although has eyes were full of guilt. "Maybe."

"I will _not_ take _maybe_ as an answer! It's yes or no!" I

"Fine! I did! Happy now?"

" Well, if she's not here tomorrow, I'm going to blame you. " I muttered.

Percy looked up at me, his eyes full of worry. "W-what do you mean she's not coming tomorrow...?"

" I said _if_. " I said, storming away.

 ****After school****

 **Percy**

I felt horrible. Mostly because I saw Travis drawing that picture making fun of Annabeth, though I didn't do anything. I decided to go to her house (Don't ask me how I know where she lives)and apologize. I finally arrived and knocked on the door. No reply. I tried again. Still no reply. I tried the handle. It was unlocked. I walked in. Hey, don't blame me, I just wanted to make sure she was alright. Of course I was wrong.

 **Sorry for this short chapter. I tried to make it long! Really, I do!**? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾫ? ﾟﾘﾫ? ﾟﾘﾩ? ﾟﾘﾩ? ﾟﾘﾦ? ﾟﾘﾦ? ﾟﾘﾥ? ﾟﾘﾢ? ﾟﾘﾢ? ﾟﾘﾢ? ﾟﾘﾣ?

 **-Ravin**


End file.
